fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gohi
Summary The defining aspects of all sentient life, no matter what crude description may be given to them, are the emotions that they all feel. Every emotion a being feels are derived from the two original concepts: good and evil. Those emotions gave life to Gohi and Chaos. The two deities, one the pinnacle of good, and the other of purest evil, were always going to go to war. It was natural. Their battle had severe repercussions. The entire Omniverse was ravaged by their engagement, so much so that enormous voids were created, destabilizing and threatening to destroy the entire Omniverse. Xeno had to intervene. He imprisoned Chaos inside the Gap between the dimensions, stabilizing the Omniverse once again and preventing such a battle from happening ever again. Gohi, despite protesting with Xeno, met with the same fate. Upon King Demious' creation, Gohi was freed from its eternal prison under the pretense that it never engage in violence ever again and that he aid Demious in his task to perfect the Omniverse and maintain peace. Despite being given one final chance, Chaos could not leave Gohi's mind. It allowed Chaos to live. In Chaos' moment of weakness, Gohi could have struck him down. But doing so would have gone against its very nature, and such a thing is forbidden amongst the higher Gods. Appearance and Personality Like Chaos, Gohi's natural form is one that cannot be comprehended by beings that are lesser than itself. It is, like every other higher God, capable of casting Avatars into the lower Multiverses. These Avatars can take on any form that Gohi could imagine. Gohi has been described in numerous ways. "Sickeningly naive, foolish and devoid of rational thinking" by Chaos, "A conduit for all that is good" by King Demious and "Gohi seems to be alright to me, could do with a little common sense" by Maria after having learnt of its existence. The principles that created Gohi came from countless good spirits, intern filling Gohi with the same traits. However, Chaos was not wrong in describing Gohi as being naive, to the point where Gohi could very easily be tricked into believing someone who may be lying. Although, due to Gohi's very nature, only deities of equal or near-equal strength can trick it in this way. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: 'Gohi '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul '''Age: The oldest being in the Dragon Soul Omniverse aside from Xeno and Chaos. Gender: 'Genderless, appears female '''Classification: '''Deity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception, True Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5 and 8), Regeneration (High-Godly) and Healing, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Aura (all kinds), Energy Manipulation & Absorption, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure (can provide people a permanent death), Matter Manipulation (Quantum), Precognition, Light Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Creation, Dream Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Magic (Types 2 and 3), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation 'Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level '(Chaos' equal. Destroyed a massive portion of the Infinite-dimensional Omniverse while fighting with Chaos) 'Speed: Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Unknown 'Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''Gohi holds itself to a standard of not killing any single being unless another being's life is in danger. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Tier 1